How a Kiss can Hurt
by Alice Demer
Summary: Of all the things I’ve done to her, I never hurt her on purpose. She called me the bully, the idiot, the toe rag, but here she is being just what she called me. Of course I still love her, but that's not fair. I don't WANT to love her. Or do I?
1. The Kiss

**I haven't decided if I want to make this a one-shot or not so input would be much appreciated. **

I was so angry. So angry at _him. _Did he need to prove he could make a fool of me? Hadn't he already done just that? Well this time it's my turn. I'll go for the best friend. He won't be able to hold back...I came across Sirius sitting in the common room with his other mates. I stepped up to him, getting close

"Hello Sirius." I murmured.

"What is it Evans?" He asked, looking up in surprise. I saw Potter's eyes narrow and his fists clench before I pressed my lips against Black's, burying my fingers in his hair and sliding my tongue along his lips before stepping back. I threw one last look at Potter and then stormed out of the room.

James POV

After Lily left I stood up, grabbing my invisibility cloak and stepping out of the portrait hole. I couldn't look at anyone, and I didn't want to be James Potter anymore. I was so bloody tired of this! My chest ached and my eyes stung but I refused, REFUSED to give in to the pain again. Not this time. She could have anyone she wanted but she took Sirius. No, she took him in front of me, knowing just how bad it would hurt. What now?  
I stepped out of the castle doors and stripped quickly, slipping into the black lake and doing laps to ease the relentless pounding. After a while I got tired of that and just sat there in my boxers letting the water slap at my chest. I was getting sort of angry now....how could she do this? Of all the things I've done to her, I never hurt her on purpose. She called me the bully, the idiot, the toe rag, but here she is being just what she called me. Of course I still love her, but that's not fair. I don't WANT to love her. Or do I? I groaned in frustration, slapping my palms against the water before slipping out and pulling my clothes back on.


	2. Repercussions

**Chapter 2**

**After Effects**

**Lily POV**

The next day none of the Marauders would keep eye contact. James could barely look at me at all. Well serves the git right, right? I felt kind of bad for what I did, kissing Black like that. It was pretty low, but then again, so was he. After all, he didn't have any problems kissing other girls. So why does he have problems when I kiss other guys? Admittedly, kissing Black was overdoing it and downright mean…I imagined him kissing Evie or Alice and the mere thought made me cringe with something strange. Was that…jealousy? Oh sweet Merlin, hell no. Please, kind and merciful gods do NOT tell me I am feeling jealous of the little…little…little slut who kissed James! Shit! I called him James! This is bad. Bad I tell you! Not only that but I actually miss talking to him! Oh Merlin this is going to be a long…however long sthis lasts. Not that anything is lasting. Not that anything is actually anything or- or means anything. No, impossible. Oh, oh, here he comes! He's co cute… I thought, leaning on my elbow and receiving a slightly indignant/dirty look from Sirius. Damn, this is going to be hard.

**James POV**

Oh look…there's Lily…I sighed, trying not to look at her. My chest still hurt from when she kissed Sirius.

"Prongs, watcha doin?" Sirius asked, seeming to notice who I was staring at.

"Nothing Padfoot…" I muttered, looking down. I wanted to get over her but it was kind of hard. I'm in love with her, and she doesn't even realize how much she hurts me!

"Stop staring at Evans, Prongs" Sirius said, cuffing my head.

"Ow…" I muttered, "Not jealous are you Pads?" I asked, only half joking. Sirius rolled his eyes and patted my back sadly.

"Not that Evan's isn't cute Prongsie boy, but she just isn't my type" He said, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Padfoot, every girl is your type!" I exclaimed.

"True," He said, grinning wolfishly while whistling at some fourth year chick, "But Evan's is gonna be yours, even if it kills me." Sirius said, grinning evilly. Shit, that is never a good sign.

**So, most reviewers said this would be better as a story and I got an idea while writing this chapter. Hope you like it! There will be more…D**

**R-E-V-I-E-W**

**Instructions on how to review:**

**First, locate the review button. It is small and dark blue, kind of square shaped. After you have achieved step one, then take use your mouse or touch pad to skillfully maneuver the cursor so that it is resting over the review button. Once this phase is complete, either press down on your mouse keypad button or the mouse button, successfully clicking the review button. This will open up a text box which you can then, if you wish (I would love it if you did!) type in your thoughts on the above story "How a Kiss can Hurt" and voi la! You have successfully completed a review. :P**


	3. Maniacle Laughter

MANIACLE LAUGHTER

SIRIUS POV

"Hey Evans, do you like Prongs?" I asked.

"No, now go away Sirius. You're annoying." She said, not looking.

"Oh, evans! You hurt me so!" I exclaimed, holding a hand to my heart. She glanced at me briefly before rolling her eyes.

"So Lily-kins- can I cal you that? Of course I can. Anywho, if you don't like Prongs, then why did you kiss me?" I asked innocently. She set down her book veeery slowly closing it with a snap and staring straight at me. I swear, a shiver ran down my spine!

"The only reason I kissed you _Black" _She said, hissing my name, "is to get Potter to leave me the bloody hell alone!" She exclaimed, her temper firing up. I put my hands up, palms forward and said,

"He didn't do anything this time though…" She flushed and looked away.

"Well…he did. He was- and that slut! You can't just treat people like that!" She exclaimed. I grinned, but when she looked up at me I quickly wiped the smile off my face so she wouldn't hex me. Good, she does like him. Now all I have to do is set the plan in motion…

"What?" She asked.

"What do you mean what?" I responded, smirking again.

"You said something about a plan, a kiss, and then laughed evily…" She said looking suspicious. Oh shit! I said that out loud!

"Uh…I gotta go Evans, see you later" I said quickly before half running out of the library.

"If you pull anything Sirius Black, I swear to Merlin I'll cut off all your hair and your reputation will be so bad that you'll never be able to go into public again!" She screeched after me, before getting reprimanded by the librarian. Oh Lily, Lily, Lily. She never would learn, would she?

**Here's chapter three! Yay! You guys scared yet?! You should be. It's Sirius after all! :D**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! :D**


	4. PLT244

**CHAPTER 4**

**PLT 244**

**SIRIUS BLACK**

Everyone always assumed that James was the only one who knew stuff about Lily, because he was the one who stalked her. What they didn't know was that James told me EVERYTHING he found out about her. I'm talking her favorite flower, color, gem stone, where exactly her freckles were and what foods made her nuts. This is where I started planning.

"Sirius, what the bloody hell are you doing?" James asked as he walked in.

"Huh?"

"Why do you have a…wait, what is that?" He asked, pointing.

"Oh, this?" I motioned to my get-prongs-and-lily-together-for-good-finallly-so-he-will-shut-up 244 (PLT 244).

"No, the pink motor bike the naked girl behind you is on."

"NAKED GIRL?" I spun around and saw nothing. In the time it had taken me to turn, James had snatched the PLT 244 from me.

"What IS this?" He asked, pulling on it. I had compiled my ingenious little invention from a lacy bra one of my many women had left, a stick, and gum balls.

"Your mom." I said, grabbing it and running away.

"Oi!" Prongs chased me but I jumped up onto my bed and started stripper dancing. We stared each other down for a moment and then burst out laughing. When he wasn't looking I shoved the PLT 244 under my bed and threw the cloak over it.

"I'm hungry" I complained, jumping onto James's back, "TAKE ME TO THE FOOOOD!"

James began to sprint and I screamed, clutching his head. We raced into the great hall and he bucked me off so that I landed on the table square in the treacle tart.

"Not bad." James commented, sampling a bit out of my hair. Remus looked up from his book, rolled his eyes and looked back down.

"Hey, I don't know what you are looking at Moony. Remember the time I blew up sausage on your face?" I asked innocently, "Good times, good times…"

"I disagree.." Remus frowned but I just grinned and sat up, shaking my tasty hair onto some (lovely) sixth year girls. Dinner continued much the same way as this with the only surprising thing being Peter's sudden outburst upon seeing a kitty. Rats will be rats I suppose, and anyways I have bigger deer to fry. Or should I think…STAGS? Plan PLT 244 begins at ten tonight. I rubbed my palms together and smiled evilly.

"What the hell Padfoot?" I just continued grinning and rubbing my palms.

**IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE SO LOOONG! **

**Please review? DB **** It's a face**


	5. In the Closet

**CHAPTER 5**

**IN THE CLOSET**

James POV:

The only noise surrounding me was the soft patter of Lily's feet hitting the stone corridors. The noise bounced off of the walls, the sound being our replacement conversation. Not that she would be having a conversation with me anyways, because our conversations weren't so much conversations as they were…shouting matches. And anyways, I didn't want to talk to her. Who would want to talk to a brilliant gorgeous red headed girl who you are in love with? Not me, definitely not. Not after the little show she put on in the common room. And let's face it: It's not like she gives a shit whether or not I talk to her. Actually, that's a lie. She would rather I didn't talk to her. So I won't. Did I mention being in love with her? I let out a soft sigh and stared dejectedly ahead of me. Lily glanced at me quickly but I turned away to open a broom closet any snogging couples might be hiding in. Unfortunately, it was empty. Lily coughed lightly and I pretended to ignore her. Then I looked up, and Lily was gone.

"What the.." I started to mutter, but suddenly a random object hit me in the back of the head and I fell over, completely immobile. I struggled for what seemed like hours but then I decided to give up. Whoever had hit me had taken my wand, and me, and Lily. My Lily. Then something odd happened. My attacker dragged me into the broom closet I had been previously checking. I fell hard and narrowly missed something soft. That soft object hissed when I hit the ground and glared. I knew that glare. Sirius then appeared out of thin air, grinning like an arse and twirling mine and Lily's wands in his hands.

"This is quite a predicament you are in." He said smugly, the grin never leaving his face as he twirled the weird bra-like instrument in his hands. I tried to lunge at him but obviously failed. Damn Sirius.

"What the fuck mate?" I demanded wildly, seeing as my mouth seemed to be my only working body part.

"Sorry Prongs, but I'm placing a charm on this broom cupboard. You're trapped inside until you either realize your feelings for each other or…the charm wears off. Did I mention that would be in two weeks? Well, it'll be in two weeks. Food will appear, courtesy of the house elves seeing as they owe me for…that one time." He wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh, and the teachers think you are both away extremely sick. Sooo..that's about it." He said, nodding.

"Well aren't we at least going to be able to move?" Lily asked sourly.

"Of course dear Lily flower! That is, once the cupboard is sealed and I am a safe distance away." He said.

"What if I scream?" She asked.

"No one would hear you." And he proceeded to laugh maniacally.

"…uh…" Lily said, unsure.

"No, really, no one would hear you. I put silencio on it Soooo…" And with that he left, locking us securely in behind him. We sat there for a moment in complete silence and dark. The spell had lifted and yet neither of us moved.

"Shit." I said.

**Please please review! I have two more chapters I can add, but that all depends on your reviews **


	6. Solutions

**CHAPTER 6**

**SOLUTIONS**

**LILY POV**

The closet was dead silent. This was one of those moments when I truly wished I hadn't kissed Sirius, and then at least it wouldn't be so awkwardly silent in here. We would be laughing, and maybe James would smile. I couldn't help but realize it was my fault he hadn't smiled of late.

"I'msorry!" I blurted suddenly, unable to take the tension any longer. James didn't even move and that made me angry. I had after all apologized to him. "James, I'm sorry."

James sighed and it sounded weary.

"I don't understand what I did this time Lily." He admitted, turning his face away from me. I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Uhm…well. You see…you kissed Samantha." I admitted. James's head whipped up in shock.

"What? But why would you care? You hate me for Merlins sake!" He exclaimed.

"No…I actually quite…well nevermind. Forget it."

"What? Lily, no! I deserve to know why you went and snogged my best mate because I kissed another girl! I deserve to know how you feel after all of this." He stated, turned fully in my direction now.

"I don't owe you anything!" I was angry now.

"You owe me an explanation. You at least owe me an explanation. I'm in love with you. Do you not get that? Do you not get how much you mean to me, how much you've always meant to me?" He clutched my hand, his eyes wide in a desperate manner that made my stomach drop and my heart pound.

"James, do you even know what being in love is?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"I have a pretty good idea." He responded darkly "Do you know what it's like Lily? Love, I mean."

"Yes."

"How?" It was a plead, not a question or demand. I bit my lip. I knew I was in love with him, it was the only explanation. But that didn't mean he needed to know.

"I can't tell you that." I told him.

"Dammnit Lily!" He shouted, angry. He half lurched forward so that is fingers were wrapped around my upper arms. His eyes were intense in the amount of passion he held at that moment as he stared at me. I turned my face away slightly, about to cry.

"Why can't you just tell me?" He whispered, "If it's that it isn't me, well then so what? I…I can't pretend it wouldn't be hell for a while but, but that's NOT- I just, it's happened before. And hey, whatever doesn't kill me makes me stronger, right?" His voice sounded pleading and desperate. It tore at my heart and I knew I needed to tell him right then. So I did the only thing I could come up with; I grabbed his face between my hands and brought my mouth to his. His lips were sweet and warm with the harsh undertaste of something else, and his tongue was like heaven mixed with my own. I had never been kissed like this; I had never been kissed by James. When we pulled apart, his hair was more unruly than usual, his eyes heavily lidded, his lips swollen and breathing shallow. It made me want to kiss him again.

"Go out with me?" He asked for the last time.

I could only nod before he kissed me again.

_**Opinionated1234**__: Thank you so much for your review! If you hadn't said anything this chapter wouldn't exist on the face of fanfiction. :D_

_To all of my readers, please review! It's not that complicated! I can even get clichéd and hand out pennies for your reviews! A penny for your thoughts? …Please?_

_Rhetorical pennies of course. But you know what I mean. Anyways, please review! You're just a click away from the next chapterrrrr! _


	7. SSAFYSWE

**CHAPTER 7**

**SECRETS SECRETS ARE NO FUN UNLESS YOU SHARE WITH EVERYONE**

**JAMES POV**

I kissed her with my hands in her hair, as close as I could get. When we broke apart, I cupped her flushed cheeks in my palm and we rested with our foreheads together, when it hit me. I could hear a faint giggling. It wasn't coming from me, and it wasn't coming from Lily, so, I peered through the cracks in the door. Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Evie, Alice and Frank all had their noses pressed to the door and were staring at us. Lily screamed, her face slowly coloring, a color that I knew from past experiences meant trouble.

"What the hell?" I demanded, horrified that this might be the end of me and Lily before we ever began. I lunged at the door and began banging it with my fists. They jumped back, still grinning.

"Damnit." Lily murmured from behind me. I turned to her.

"What?" I asked, immediately concerned. Lily, though she had a colorful vocabulary, it wasn't colorful like THAT…if you catch my drift.

"We admitted we love each other." She stated, as if the answer in that was obvious.

"So…?" I was at this point, very confused.

"Sooo, the door never opened. We're still trapped, James."

"Padfoot, explain." Sirius was grinning so hard he looked like a particularly sinister jakel lantern, which is this pumpkin we learned about in muggle studies class (secretly I only ever took that class because Lily was in it for Merlin knows why…well…that and I wanted to understand Tely-phones better so I wouldn't er entertain the same fiasco as the last time I tried to call Lily). That being said, I waited expectantly for Sirius's explanation. And let me tell you, it had better be good.

"Welllll, we wanted to watch." At this, Lily only turned a deeper shade of scarlet and her eyes narrowed to the point of slits in anger, " Y'know, make sure you didn't kill each other, but we figured you'd kill us if you knew, which you probably would so we decided to save ALL of our lives. Don't worry though, you'll be free sometime tomorrow when you've cooled down." He said in an utterly non-reassuring way.

"That, and we wanted to be able to prove Lily wrong." Alice added in a chipper tone that made me want to hex her. Lily was now strangely enough beginning to grin.

"Well, see you in the morning!" Remus said, and they all hurried away, seeming more scared of Lily's sudden grin than anything else. We sat in silence for a moment before Lily stated,

"Wankers."Lily stated, somewhat fondly.

"W-what?" I asked, unsure of what she had just said.  
"Wankers, pricks, the Americans call them dicks. I call them friends." She stated grimly. I tried not to, really, but it was just too much so I burst out laughing. Lily scowled, but then she too exploded into fits of laughter. We laughed until I got a straight face and suggested,

"So. Wankers, huh? Well, how about mine?" I grinned. Lily stared at me like I was insane, then she slapped me in the head, grinning.

"How about not?" She responded, amused. I pouted but she just curled up against me. I stroked her hair before realizing she had fallen asleep. I shifted her weight so that we were both lying down, and I closed my eyes, relishing in the fact that I finally had Lily here with me.

_**Siiriuslove57: **__Thank you for your lovely review and great constructive criticism! I tried in this chapter to give it some perspective but I'm not quite sure how I did. Please continue your reviews and any other help would be great! :D_

_Soooo, for all the rest of ya….REVIEW!_


	8. Payback's a Bitch

**Chapter 8**

**Payback is a Bitch**

**James POV**

It had been three weeks since Sirius had locked me and Lily in that broom cupboard and as reluctant as I was to admit that he was brilliant, his plan had worked flawlessly. However, that didn't mean we didn't still want revenge. Oh yes, me and Lily were absolutely going to get revenge. We had called a meeting together that consisted of the marauders, as well as Evie, Alice, and Frank. We were planning to meet in the heads dorm in around fifteen minutes; that gave us just enough time to go over our plan. Lily entered the common room from her own bedroom and skipped down the stairs.

"You ready?" She asked, excited. Her long dark red hair was falling in waves to her waist and her wide jade eyes sparkled every time she moved. Yes, I was ready.

"Of course my dear Lily flower!" I grinned at her scowl. She really was adorable when she scowled. I grabbed her around the waist and tugged her down onto my lap. She squealed and planted a chaste kiss on my lips before reaching around to grab our plans for revenge.

"Okay, you've got them?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're all nice and ready." I reassured her.

"Perfect. And you know who you're gonna be charming once the potion takes affect?"

"Of course. I've got Remus, Pete and Evie. You have Frank, Alice and Sirius even though I'm gonna throw in a few charms for him as well." I listed.

"Right, well, we have five more minutes." She said.

"And what do you suggest we do in those five minutes?" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, earning myself a slap to the forehead.

"We have five bloody minutes!" She exclaimed.

"That's enough time for a snog!" I responded, only half joking.

She rolled her eyes and didn't grace that comment with a response.

"Go get the food James." I ran upstairs and grabbed the butterbeers and cupcakes. This was supposed to be a gratitude party for our friends. Heh, gratitude party my arse. I would've been plenty grateful had they not WATCHED US SNOG! I carried the food downstairs and set it out on the table just as they entered our common room laughing.

"Welcome!" I greeted, opening my arms wide in the international sign of warm embrace. They gave me funny looks before tackling the food. They all took sips of butterbeer and ate their cupcakes happily. The potions in the food were designed to put them all to sleep, but only once everyone had tasted something. After a few seconds everyone had passed out on the floor.

"Game time" I said, grinning evily. I made my way towards Peter and we began our work. Once finished we woke them all up, trying not to laugh at their expressions upon seeing each other. Remus now had red bushy eyebrows and his eyes had been changed to the color of blazing orange. Peter had been transformed to have cat ears and a cat tail the color of hot pink. Alice was now a big nosed witch sporting a green wart. Evie's had gone completely goth, end of story. Frank now sported a geen and silver afro and anytime the song "Love Shack" was sung, he would start break dancing. Lastly, was Sirius. His silky black hair had been charmed to the color of puke green and made to look like pubes. His eyelashes were chopped off and he now sported a pot belly, pointy ears, and was dressed in drag. The spells wouldn't wear off for at least two weeks. Not to mention the piercing I had given him on his uh…well you get the idea.

"Arrrgggg! My body! My beautiful body! And my haaaair…" He began rolling around moaning about how his looks were destroyed and his reputation ruined. Me and Lily turned to each other, grinning.

"Paybacks a bitch mate." I said.

_**Opinionated1234: **__Thank you so much for your wonderful review and great advice! It was exactly the thing this story needed! I can't decide if this is the end yet. I'm really awful at endings so I don't know…I guess it needs more of a close. But so far so good. Keep reviewing! I love your reviews. :D_

_REVIEW EVERYONE! IT'S NOT HARD AND IT MAKES MY DAY!_

_-Alice_


End file.
